


Two Wreckers, one Mini

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cigar Burns, Cigarettes, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drug Use, M/M, Valve Oral (Transformers), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Salsa loved his bf, Springer. But when Springer brings an old, handsome friend with him, Salsa realizes just how much he loves to get wrecked by ANY wrecker.
Relationships: Kup & Springer (Transformers), Springer/OC, kup/springer/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Two Wreckers, one Mini

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @salsadifragola on tumblr, hope you enjoy your boy getting fucked!

Salsa had been dating Springer for a while now. At first it was just a one time thing, a one night stand. Then he came back a week later. Then two days later. Then the next day. At first Salsa thought it was mere coincidence, afterall, why would a mech THAT good looking come to see a little mech like him? He thought just that, till Springer just up and said ‘You should totally be my boyfriend, who knows who’d try to take you from me?’. It was a wild, abrupt offer, and of course he said yes (after asking him at least twenty times if he was really sure about this). It was a happy relationship, and he treated him awfully sweetly. That is, whenever he was around. He managed to stay in contact with him via comm calls and messages, but he himself wasn’t around as often as Salsa would like. He understood, his mech was busy with work and war, he couldn’t just peel off as often as he’d like. On the plus side, it made nights like this all the more special. He was in the middle of his shift, when they saw him walk in. Normally he was surrounded by his loud, rowdy friends, but he seemed to be with just one tonight. Someone new. 

He grabbed two menus from the pile, and walked up to their table as soon as they sat down.

“Springer! So good to see you! I didn’t know you’d be coming tonight.”

“Eh, I suddenly had a bunch of free time. Oh uh, this is my friend Kup. Kup, this is the guy I was telling you about.”

Kup chewed on his cygar for a moment, before he offered his hand. His hand was firm as they shook hands, and Salsa suddenly found himself a little bashful. He was on the older side, sure, but he was still...well, quite the handsome fellow.

“Ah, YOU’RE Salsa. Kid’s been goin’ on and on about ya, can kinda see where he’s coming from.”

Salsa had gotten better at his job, but he still found himself nearly dropping his notebook at the bit of praise. As small as it was, it was the fact that it was given to him by a big, handsome mech. Taken or not, that was enough to fluster ANYONE. Springer chuckled as he nudged Kup.

“Hey hey, ease off my mech, old man.”

“Scared I got a shot, kid?”

They shared a grin between each other, and Salsa just stood there, frozen. He felt like some prize to be won. While that’d be offensive to some, it made Salsa feel all fuzzy inside. Afterall, who isn't into the idea of two big wreckers fighting over them? Kup gave a quick glance of his menu, acting as if he totally wasn't hitting on little Salsa.

“Anyhow, we’ll take a helpin’ of zushi, and just keep the energon comin’, I’m gonna drink him under the table today.”

“It’s so fucking on.”

Salsa was just happy to get out of there. Normal customers made him nervous, but two mechs looking at him like that? He was a wreck. Salsa hadn’t kept track of how long they were there for, only that they had been drinking, eating, talking, and laughing between each other. Salsa couldn’t exactly catch what they were talking about, even as he kept coming in to clear their table and get them more food and drink. They were certainly helping themselves to as much as they could handle, including their fill of Salsa; constantly calling him pet names, constantly trying to find excuses to touch him in some way or another. It felt as if the food was just an appetizer, and he was the main course. Or was he just...overthinking this? He had to be. Kup was just his friend, nothing more. Right?

“Salsa, give an old mech a minute, would ya?”

The dining area had died down considerably, and Salsa had noticed that Springer had left at some point, without his noticing. Odd, he usually let him know if he needed to go somewhere. Salsa picked up after his second to last table real quick, before making it to Kup. Kup’s features looked flushed, probably from how many drinks he just downed. Salsa chuckled as he had to take his mug away from him.

“Think you and Springer had enough for one night. Where is he anyway?”

“Dunno, said he’d be back. But I ain’t waitin’ on him. You guys rent rooms here right? Think imma need one for the night. Add it to all of this, I’ll cover it come mornin’”

“Sure, let me help you get to one.”

Salsa tried not to panic as Kup kept his arm around him the entire walk into the hallway. He was big, heavy against his own little body. Salsa felt relief when he finally made it to one of the empty rooms, shutting the door behind him. Kup whistled as he got a look around the room.

“Not bad digs.”

Salsa let go of him, about to help him into the berth, when suddenly he found himself between a rock and a hard place. Aka, the wall, and Kup’s rock hard body. Salsa felt himself shrink underneath that smirk. He took a long drag of his cygar, before softly exhaling the smoke into his face. You’d think it’d be offensive to the olfactory sensors, but for some reason it smelled...sweet. It made his body feel warm, and made his processor feel like mush. He really shouldn’t like how his big servo ran up his chest, till he was holding the mini’s chin.

“K-kup, I uh, think we should sit you down, you’ve had a lot to-”

“I’ve had a lot to drink, but I haven’t gotten a sip outta you. Lemme change that.”

Kup held his cygar in his servo, and pressed his lips against Salsa’s. He forced more of that sweet, rich smoke into his systems, and Salsa couldn’t help but melt. His lips were so firm, the smoke was so sweet, it wasn’t a mystery, him falling into the berth alongside him. He hadn't the foggiest idea how he ended up on Kup’s chest, letting the older mech grip onto his tiny aft. It felt so good, being touched and played with like this, but Salsa couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“What about Spring-”

He was silenced as Kup’s dentae dug into his neck cables. He gave them a firm pull, making Salsa quiver over him. He was too weak to say no to him, even as he opened his valve panel, and proceeded to rub at his valve lips. Big, firm servos rubbing him in steady circles, constant smoke filled kisses that made it impossible to think; Salsa only wanted more and more. Kup chuckled.

“He was right. You’re a cute one. Eager as hell to be touched by a big, bad wrecker. Shame on him, not sharing you with the rest of the boys.”

“He...talks about me?”

“Course he does. Calls ya his little prize. It’s why he really likes ya. And it’s why imma be extra nice to ya.”

Salsa should’ve pulled away. Should've gone to go find his Springer. But then Kup spread open his thick, strong looking legs, and popped open his valve panel. Big, gray folds that glistened in fluids. It was like a moth being drawn to a flame, and Salsa couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to. Kup chuckled as he caught that longing look, and with no effort whatsoever, lifted Salsa, so his aft was facing him, and he had his face right into that valve. Salsa should've pulled away, but he didn’t. Like a greedy little thing, he dove right into it. Old mechs seemed to age like a fine wine, because the juices that spilled from him and onto his mouth was like manna from heaven. Kup wasn’t deterring him at all, grabbing onto his little helm and pushing it back and forth into his valve. It let Salsa lick and suckle sloppily, only getting more and more aroused as he saw those thick thighs get covered in pink fluids. Kup chuckled above him.

“That’s it. Get that mini mouth right in there. Don’t forget that node.”

Salsa obeyed without a second thought, making sure his little glossa got its fill of his sweet fluids. It didn’t help that Kup kept making such lewd comments like 

“You could just drown in me, couldn’t you, mini?” or  
“You like how my valve tastes, huh?”

Such comments only made his own valve wet, and he was left squirming, even swaying his aft side to side, as if it would give him some kind of relief. Instead of getting his own satisfaction however, he helped Kup chase his. It took a few more laps of his little glossa, before Kup was swearing up a storm, thrusting into his mouth as he chased his overload. Then it happened. Kup pushed his helm all the way down, suffocating him in his valve. You’d think that was hot enough. You’d think it couldn’t get any better. You’d be wrong. Kup’s dummy thick thighs clamped around his helm, and forced a wave of overload right into his mouth. His helm felt pressure, he felt like he was going to drown (or be smothered), and as overwhelming as it was, it was nothing short of incredible. Salsa was forced to chug who knows how much of overload, before Kup finally granted him mercy, freeing his helm. Kup laid there, panting in clear satisfaction, while Salsa sat there, overload spilling from his chin. Kup suddenly chuckled, and smacked his aft, making him yip like a little pup.

“Damn kiddo, you ARE a fun little thing.”

“I...can’t believe I just did that.”

“Yeah, looks like you had a blast, purple.”

Salsa looked up at the voice. Springer was leaning against the doorway, arms folded across his chest. Oh no. Oh no oh no. What did he just do? Salsa nearly jumped out of berth, barely able to stand up. Fluids from his valve decorated the floor, his belly felt full from the overload he was forced to swallow, and he felt almost ashamed about it.

“Springer! I can explain, I swear I-”

“Pfft! I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t!”

Springer was...laughing, right alongside Kup. Salsa looked between them, head full of confusion.

“I...uh…”

Springer chuckled, wrapping an arm around his mini man. Kup sat there nonchalantly, legs still parted and valve exposed.

“Salsa, babe, I brought Kup along FOR this. If anything, I’m upset because HIS aft got started without me. AND stiffed me with the bill.”

“Hey, he was eager to get started. He was just as good as good as you said he was, damn~”

Kup took an inhale of his cygar, before Springer chuckled.

“So I see. Wish I could've been here for the full thing. But hey, I’m here now. Why don’t I give you a nice little reward for treating my buddy here so well?”

Salsa’s processor malfunctioned. He didn’t get to have one wrecker, he got to have TWO. He tried to form some kind of response, only to come out with stammering nonsense, making Springer chuckle.

“How about you take a breather. You sit right here, and let me put on a bit of a show for ya?”

Still not sure exactly what was going on, he just nodded meekly, having a seat right by the berth. Salsa watched as Springer hopped into the berth right beside him, as if he was just about to watch a movie with his buddy, rather than being in a threeway with a dilf and a cute little mini. Salsa sort of just sat there, unsure what to do as they started to kiss right in front of him. They were slow, groaning as their glossas explored their mouths. They were making a show for him, and it was easily the hottest thing he had ever seen. When they started to stroke each other's spikes, slowly and firmly, Salsa couldn’t resist rubbing at his own valve folds. He knew Springer’s was huge (his valve REALLY familiar), but Kup’s was so thick, it was dreamy. It was a stretcher, and Salsa found himself VERY jealous that he didn’t get to touch him in that way. Springer pulled away, resting his chin on Kup’s chest, still stroking him.

“Should WE do the prepping, or should we have him work for it?”

“He’s a pervert, let him watch.”

Springer looked over at him, and Salsa looked away, as if he got caught peeping. Springer snorted.

“He surprises me everytime, lemme tell ya. Alright, I GUESS I’ll put up with your spike again.”

Kup rolled his optics as he grabbed onto his helm, and forced him down onto his spike. Springer had clearly done this before, given the fact that he didn’t struggle in the slightest. There was lots of drool, lots of loud, lewd sucking sounds. Kup scoffed, looking over at Salsa.

“He’s REALLY playing it up for you, he doesn’t act all hot and bothered just for me.”

“Quit complainin, I feel you throbbing.”

Springer gasped, peeling off of his girth JUST to give that smart retort. Kup only shoved him back in, wanting to shut up. Kup gave him a look over, chuckling in a way that made a shiver run down Salsa’s back.

“Spread your legs a lil’ more for us. Give us something nice to look at.”

Salsa, although a bit embarrassed, obeyed, legs spread wide open to give them a view. Springer watched as he continued to suck him off, only to pop off after a good minute.

“Alright, don’t be greedy, switch.”

“Whatever happened to respecting your elders?”

“Whatever happened to you putting out, old mech?”

Kup let Springer sit back, and returned the favor, sucking his spike. Kup had a much more aggressive way of sucking spike; bobbing his helm up and down quickly, hands gripped onto his thighs. It was almost aggressive, the way he growled into it, as if he was an animal ravaging a hot piece of meat. It made Springer squirm in his seat, swearing as his hips bucked up. It was apparently a lot for Springer, as he had to push his helm away, chest heaving and hands lightly trembling. Kup chuckled as he looked over at Salsa.

“He likes to act tough, really he does. You want tips, I’d be happy to give some.”

“Hey. its b-bad enough he’s cute, he doesn't gotta learn scrap from you.”

“Yep, definitely teaching him next time we do this.”

Salsa mentally freaked out at the notion of this happening again, when he was suddenly yanked out of his seat, right onto Springer. He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around him, pecking his cheek.

“You remember when you told me you liked getting creampies?”

“Springer!”

Salsa exclaimed. Yes he said that, and it was true, but having that said in front of his friend was a bit humiliating. Springer chuckled, reaching one hand down to rub and toy at his already soaked valve.

“I was asking, because we thought, why not give you two helpings?”

It took Salsa a good minute (and Kup pressing his spike against his valve) to fully understand what he meant. When he did, his face mask pulled up, and his servos covered his optics. He heard them both chuckle, and Salsa couldn't help but shrink. Kup carefully parted his hands, a grin over his face.

“Trust me kid, we won’t break ya. We’ll just get close to it.”

Salsa stammered some kind of response, and just when his nerves were telling him to say no, Springer suddenly got up on his knees, and lifted Salsa up. His big, strong servos pressed against his helm, and his big, strong arms held his legs well into the air. Salsa nodded quickly. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn't say no to a mech who could lift him up like a bundle of grapes. First it was Kup. Kup’s spike stretched his poor valve just as he thought it would, making him whimper helplessly. Then It was Springer. He was expecting them to take turns with his valve, but no. Right up in his little aft, was his boyfriends thick, throbbing spike. He felt like he was going to burst.

Then they started moving.

They started to thrust aggressively into him, and Salsa moaned and groaned loud enough to make any porn star proud. It hurt, but in a good way. In a way that made him feel oh so satisfied, in a way that made him see stars every time they thrusted into him. Springer kept kissing at his cheek and jaw, cooing that he was taking such a fucking so well. Springer was so teasing, yet so comforting with him, while Kup was-

“You REALLY need to bring him to the boys. He takes spikes like nobody’s business.”

Kup took his cygar out of his mouth, and pressed the butt right against his hood. He cried out in surprise, mask peeling back in pure shock. Springer looked ready to beat his aft for doing that, only for him to suddenly laugh. Salsa’s spike panel had flown open against his wishes, and it was clearly amusing to them both.

“You know what, I think you’re right. Or maybe he just really likes your cygar.”

“He likes it so much, he can have it.”

Kup took his cygar out of his mouth, before shoving it in his own. Salsa didn’t smoke, but as the smoke filled his insides, his body felt as if it was on clouds. He was limp in their arms, lost in the sweet smell, lost in the stretch of his valve and aft port. Kup chuckled as he patted his cheek.

“Don’t drop it, kid. You drop it, and Imma have to teach you a lesson.”

Salsa nodded furiously. At this point, they could get him to agree to murder, so long as they kept giving it to him as they did. Salsa tried to hold it in, really he did, but with just a few more thrusts, he was overloading, spike shooting out overload as he cried out. Yet, they didn’t stop. They kept giving it to his poor valve and aft, just fucking him through an overload strong enough to nearly bust out his optics. Then they gave it to him. First it was Springer, then Kup. Both of the mechs pumped their loads into him, stuffing him right to the brim, and then some. They didn’t even stop thrusting, these absolute animals. They kept shoving overload into him, as if they didn’t want him to lose a single drop. Springer was the first to pull out, sealing his aft port as soon as he did so. He always did like it when little Salsa sat in his own mess. He found himself laying on top of a collapsed Springer. He thought he was done. But Kup refused to stop thrusting into him. Salsa whimpered as he kept going, looking up towards Springer. He chuckled, holding his chin as he kissed his nose.

“Hey, you wanna meet my friends, we gotta get you ready for more. Loads more.”

Salsa’s body already felt sore. But just like that thick smoke, Salsa only wanted more of that sweetness that Kup was so eager to give.

As much of it as he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> The food reference is once again brought to you by @blurrito on tumblr, pls check them out for references!


End file.
